Let me fix you up
by wickfur
Summary: Gin comes home wounded, Shinichi is upset. GinShin. Cross-posted on AO3


A/N:  
_**This is one of my GinShin Requests I made for a friend. I hope you like it **_

_**Request: **__Shinichi treats Gin's booboos(injuries)_

_**Chapter Contains:**_ _Wounds, hurt comfort, teasing and kissing_

Shinichi a former porn star

Gin a loan shark

Shinichi smiled fondly to himself as he heard how the door opened and closed in the genkan. Gin was finally home. He turned around ready to great his beloved but quickly stopped in his tracks, a frown dampening his former smile.

Gin was bending over to unfasten his shoes, his long silver strands falling over his shoulders in the process. His knuckles were bloody and bruised, cuts and bruises littered the expanse of his skin on his arms, crawling their way up under his sleeves. From what he could see of his face it wasn't spared from bruises and blood.

When his lover finally stood up from fixing his shoes ready to walk in with his familiar crooked smile on display just for him "I'm home" he said fondly. Shinichi just gave him a scowl. He walked up to his confused lover and grabbed his wrist tightly, dragging him towards their shared room. He gestured towards the bed "Sit" he ordered testedly and walked out of the room without another word. A bit stunned Gin sat down.

Shinichi fetched a first aid kit from the cupboard, a basin of water and a few towels. Then quickly hurried back into the room, he put the bassin on the floor beside him and dunked the towels in the water. Then he put the kit on the bed with a bit more force than necessary. He took out bandages, gauze, ornament, antiseptic and scissors. Grumbling all the while. Gin watched him work in silence.

Shinichi finally turned to him and started to help him get out of his shirt. Gin went with the movements smoothly and made quick work to open the buttons. Gin couldn't help but snort "If the kit wasn't by your side I would have assumed you wanted to eat me my dear" instead of the small annoyed chuckle he expected in response, he got a snarl "This is no laughing matter Gin, what happened?"

Taken aback by the anger but rolling with it he put his hands up in defence "Our two clients got a little hostile and tried to..-" he chose his words wisley "Force us to reconcile our agreement" a sharp look was thrown his way "They tried to kill you?"

Gin smirked "Don't worry, Vodka was by my side, they didn't stand a chance" Shinichi nodded sharply "Good" not uttering another word on the matter, for now.

Shinichi picked up a towel and wrung it out. He then gently took one of the bruised hands and started to clean his wounds. He gently wiped and dabbed at them. Taking care to not miss a single bruise on his lovers' hands. He then moved upwards over his forearm and his elbow. By the time he was done the formerly white towel was sprinkled red.

That done he put ornaments on the darkening bruises and antiseptic on the wounds. Gin hissed in discomfort and couldn't help but move, his lover just chuckled at him "Please bear with it and don't move" and continued to dress his wounds with bandages and bandaids. When done he set a light kiss on each of his bruised knuckles and over a few of the wounds on his arm.

Then he went over to the other hand. Once again caring and dressing his wounds and kissing his injuries with love. "There, that's better" then for the first time since his lover had gotten home he met his eyes properly and took a good look at his face.

His lip was cracked and he had a cut on his eyebrow that was still oozing blood slightly. His nose was noticeably a bit clogged with blood on one side and he had a darkening bruise on his jaw. Gin had tried to clean up the worst of it but obviously he hadn't done a good job.

"They got you pretty good this time, what caught you off guard?" He asked as he picked up a clean towel from the bassin and wrung it out. He sat himself onto his lovers lap and gently dabbed at the wound on his lip, all the while listening to the deep rumble of Gin's voice.

He tsked "My latest client had tried to bargain with us, he said he had seen us together at one point and wanted to strike a deal to not tell anyone about it" he rolled his eyes "He recognised you from your former job" he said with humor. Shinichi felt himself blush all the way to his toes in embarrassment, people still recognised him because of that?

"So I can admit I was a bit distracted" he continued, a smirk making itself known on his face. He was very intrigued as he watched his lover's embarrassed expression. He really wanted to know how far that blush went beyond his lover's collar.

He grunted as he got a wet towel shoved into his face. "What are you smirking about!" Shinichi grumbled as he tried to control his blush. "I'm surprised that is what made you unfocused" he continued more composed and continued to dress and care for his injured love. "Yeah well, you are very distracting my dear" Gin whispered making Shinichi's toes curl. A squeeze of his butt made him squeak and batt away the offending hand.

For that comment and tease he was a bit 'clumsy' as he dabbed some antiseptic on his lover's lip, Gin hissed. "oops, my hand slipped" he said cheekily and put on the last bandaid on a cut. He made to get off his lap but got stopped by two bandaged hands "That hurt, kiss it better" Gin demanded. Shinichi snorted and kissed the spot with an exaggerated kissing sound "There, satisfied?" He asked sarcastically and moved off his lap.

He got dragged right back with firm arms around his back pushing him into his lover's broad chest. "Unacceptable" Gin rumbles and goes in for the kill and attacks Shinichi's lips. Shinichi protests at first but soon melts into the passionate kiss of battling tongues and desperate love. The kiss leaving him utterly breathless.

When they finally part both are panting heavily "Satisfied now?" He asks breathless. Gin smirks "very" he purrs.

End

Excuse me while I shamelessly advertise our GinShin discord server, its newly created and is in need of new recruits to man our shipping deck PM me if you are interested in joining ?

A/N:

Hope you enjoyed~  
If you liked it, please leave a kudo or comment.

Thank you  
/Wickfur


End file.
